Entre sus sábanas
by ladyluna10
Summary: Nada mejor que pasar la mañana entre las sábanas de tu amada. Aunque sea 28 años mayor que tú, sea tu profesora y se apellide Parkinson. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


Diclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

N/A: Yo quería escribir algo súper dulce y ñoño, pero... mi musa ñoña está de vacaciones y solo se ha quedado, al parecer, la que es un poco "picarona" (o pervertida, como queráis llamarla) así que me ha salido un fic bastante más porno de lo que tenía pensado, pero espero que os guste :)

* * *

Lily se desperezó lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, y sonrió al sentir una mano acariciar su abdomen.

–Es tarde, deberías irte antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estás aquí.

–Profesora Parkinson es usted muy aburrida por las mañanas, ¿lo sabía? –Abrió los ojos y se giró hacia el lado para contemplar a la mujer con la que últimamente pasaba todas las noches.

–No me gustaría acabar metida en un lío. Ya hay demasiada gente que sospecha, Lily –contestó–. Todos saben que pasas las noches fueras.

–Pero nadie con quien. –Sonrió y se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios–. Además, en unos meses saldré de este colegio y ya no tendremos por qué ocultarnos. Podremos estar juntas sin tener que preocuparnos por nada o nadie.

La besó despacio y posó una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cuello. Pansy sonrió levemente y, antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar, se apoyó sobre ella y sujetó sus brazos sobre su cabeza. La pelirroja se removió un poco bajo ella y aumentó la intensidad del beso.

–¿Tenemos tiempo? –Murmuró cuando separaron sus labios.

La mayor comenzó a recorrer su cuello con labios y dientes y sonrió.

–Poco, pero no creo necesitar más de dos minutos para conseguir que gimas mi nombre. Como anoche.

Descendió con sus besos hasta su pecho y comenzó a morder y succionar su pezón, haciendo que se retorciera aún más y gimiera.

–¿Tan fácil, Lily?

–Pansy… Por favor.

Siguió jugando y llevó una mano a su intimidad, haciéndola arquear levemente la espalda.

–Merlín, Pansy, no aguanto más.

–Sabía que necesitaría poco, pero no tan poco, pequeña pelirroja.

Se detuvo y sonrió. Se levantó y fue a por un pañuelo con el que vendarle los ojos.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Lily mientras le cubría los ojos.

–¿Confías en mí?

–Sabes que sí –murmuró en un murmullo ahogado. Sentía todo su cuerpo hormiguear y no sabía qué esperar de aquello. Pero necesitaba ir a más.

–Pues ya verás. –Se acercó a su oído y la otra se estremeció al notar su aliento en su oreja–. Creo que no vas a llegar a las clases de esta mañana, pero merecerá la pena. Esto te va a encantar.

Se separó de nuevo de ella y fue a la pequeña nevera que tenía en la habitación. Sacó unos cubitos de hielo y empezó a recorrer lentamente con uno de ellos el cuello de Lily, que gimió con un poco más de fuerza al sentir la quemazón. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder.

–Pansy…

–Me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre, Lily–. Descendió con el hielo hasta su pecho y ella contuvo un grito–. Eres tan sexy.

–Pansy, por favor.

–¿Por favor qué?

–Por favor, sigue.

La pelinegra siguió jugando con el hielo y lo detuvo en su ombligo antes de bajar hasta su vientre. Al mismo tiempo, llevó sus dedos hasta su intimidad, que empezó a acariciar. Sonrió al notar su estado e introdujo un dedo en su interior, haciéndola retorcerse. Aumentó el ritmo y empezó a besar de nuevo su cuello y el resto de su cuerpo, hasta internarse entre sus piernas y hacerla, finalmente, llegar a la cima con un grito.

Pansy rió y subió para besarla con dulzura, aunque no tardó en subirse sobre ella y pegar su cabeza a su intimidad.

–Me devolverás el favor, ¿no?

Lily no dijo nada. Sonrió, todavía con la respiración entrecortada y, simplemente, dejó que ella la guiara otra vez.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, las dos yacían en la cama, con las piernas aún entrelazadas y el cuerpo todavía agitado por los recientes orgasmos. Lily bajó de Pansy y se tumbó a su lado antes de besarla.

–Te juro que eres la mujer de mi vida.

–Tienes solo 17 años, Lily. No puedes saberlo.

Pero claro que lo sabía. Con Pansy podía ser ella misma sin ningún tipo de miedo o tapujo. Cuando estaban solas, no era una Potter, era solo Lily. Y claro que sabía que lo suyo sería complicado. Pansy tenía 28 años más que ella, era su profesora y había luchado en el bando contrario a su familia durante la Guerra. Su amor parecía imposible, pero ella la quería y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien hiciera falta para pasar su vida entre sus sábanas.

La besó de nuevo y sonrió.

–¿Otra ronda?

Comenzó a besar su cuello y la otra rió.

–Eres insaciable.

–Podría pasarme todo el día haciéndolo contigo y solo contigo. –Mordió su pezón y ambas gimieron–. Creo que voy a pasar de ir a clase esta mañana.

–Qué suerte que yo no tengo ninguna hasta esta tarde. Y, además, es contigo. –Acarició su pelo mientras seguía descendiendo y cerró los ojos–. Podría castigarte después de clase, atarte a la pared de las mazmorras y torturarte de placer un rato.

–Eso suena demasiado bien –murmuró Lily, que ya estaba entre sus piernas–.Seré una chica mala durante su clase, profesora Parkinson. Se lo aseguro. Aunque después le prometo que seré una muy buena chica y haré todo lo que me mande.

Ambas rieron, aunque en seguida la risa de Pansy se vio sustituida por gemidos. Lily era incansable y tan apasionada y decidida como ella misma. No había nada que no pudieran hacer o probar, eran puro fuego juntas. Gimió de nuevo y enterró la mano en su melena pelirroja, pegándola más a su intimidad. A lo mejor Lily tenía razón y, simplemente, estaban hechas la una para la otra.


End file.
